The contract seeks to identify the factors and mechanisms that contribute to 1) susceptibility to infection from or 2) limit the efficacy of vaccines against potential bioterrorism agents and emerging/re-emerging infectious diseases in populations whose immune systems are compromised.This project will specifically study Zika infection